Give me your MUFFINS!
by ZeroTheSquirrel
Summary: Zim stared at the female thoughtfully. Perhaps the tallest had sent another invader to assist in his annihilation of the humans?  He decided to 'speak' to this new girl after class and find out the truth.
1. Bring on the pig!

Hello people of Earth, Irk, and beyond! This is Zero the Squirrel speaking! You may know me from DeviantArt (I wrote Demons of Araq'id. YAY!) Anywho, I am now on Fanfiction too, and since I am now pretty obssesed with Invader Zim, I, of course, had to make my own character. I am ZOT! Give me your MUFFINS! MWA-HA-HA!

**bold: dialogue **

NOW READ!

**"Now then class you are all doomed! The future is terrible and once you graduate your life will be a silent montage of misery!"**

Ms. Bitters droned on about the evils of adulthood.

Zim sighed and fiddled with his pencil.

Ms. Bitters was a very depressing person, to say the least, so he generally tuned out everything she said and just doodled on his desk or what ever else he had on hand at the time. At the moment, he was working on a very detailed (and disturbing) drawing of the inside of Gir's head.

**"Children, we have a new student here to replace the old one that Dib drove off with his crazyness."**

Zim looked up from his drawing and stared at the door, wondering what strange creature the Skool principal would force upon them this time.

**"Class, this is Zot."**

Zim's jaw dropped. The person standing in the doorway was _female_! And _green_!

Ms. Bitters pushed a button on her desk and the child sitting next to Zim fell through the floor with a startled scream.

**"Zot, you'll be sitting there. Take your seat!"**

Zot nodded and walked over to her chair, sitting down and immediately burying her non-existent nose in a book. Zim stared at her in amazement. This Zot had red hair, no ears and blue eyes, along with the same green skin that any Irken would be proud to call their own.

Zim chewed on his pencil thoughtfully. Perhaps the tallest had sent another invader to assist in his annihilation of the humans? He decided to 'speak' to her after class and figure out the truth.

_**-At Zim's house-**_

A little blue dog walked up the street, coming to a stop in front of the strange green house with the lawn gnomes. It looked around, sniffed the air, then bolted forward in a sudden burst of speed, halting at the front door. The canine stood up on two legs and knocked on the door, dodging red lasers shot by the gnomes with surprising agility.

_**-inside-**_

A blue eyed SIR unit sat on the floor, staring at static on a T.V screen and cuddling a little rubber piggy. He sighed happily.

**"I love this show"**

_Knock. Knock._

He continued staring.

_Knock. Knock!_

More staring.

_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock!_

Still nothing.

_Bzzzzz!_

A blue laser burned a dog shaped hole though the door, allowing a similarly colored canine to leap through the gap. It picked up the piece that had been burned off, pressed it to the hole and quickly sealed the two pieces of metal together with another shot from its laser.

The little robot gaped at the intruder in surprise, vaguely remembering that the majority of Earth dogs couldn't stand on two legs or shoot lasers.

The cerulean canine stood up straight, revealing a strange zipper embedded in its cheast. The dog gripped the base of its chin and pulled upwards...

**_To be continued.._**.

I shall continue the story! REVIEW OR PERISH PUNY HUMANS! MWA-HA-HA! MUFFINS!


	2. What are cuppycakes?

Hello again! I am continuing my story! By the way, that was my first cliff hanger! Did I do good? Anyway, here's chapter two. ITS MUFFIN TIME! Yayz.

**Bold: dialogue**

_The cerulean canine stood up straight, revealing a strange zipper embedded in its chest. The dog gripped the base of its chin and pulled upwards..._

Revealing a red-eyed SIR unit with an irken symbol emblazoned on its forehead. The robot pulled off the rest of its disguise and saluted.

**"Greeting fellow SIR unit. I am known as Navi. What is your title?"**

The little robot stood up and chucked its piggy at the couch.

**"I'm Gir! You're pretty! Do you wanna make waffles?"**

Navi raised a non-existent eyebrow.

**"Thank you for the compliment Gir but I do not wish to create these waffles. I have been sent by my master to search for any other Irken invaders on the planet. Where is your master?"**

Gir stared at Navi cutely before shouting,

**"Zims at Skool! He leaves me here alone every day! Let's make cuppycakes!**"

Navi glared at him.

**"I do not wish to create any 'cuppycakes' I just want to WUARGH!"**

What ever she was planning on saying was lost forever as Gir grabbed her arm and dragged her, kicking and screaming, in the general direction of the kitchen.

_**-To the ZIM!-**_

Zim stared at the clock.

_Tick. Tock._

_Tick. Tock._

_Tick._

Zim's eyes widened. The clock had stopped moving, just seconds from finishing the day. The invader growled quietly, closing his eyes. It was just a clock. No need to lose his cool and arouse suspicion. It was just a clock AND HE COULD SWEAR THE BLASTED THING WAS MOCKING HIM. Zim jumped up on his desk and pointed a accusing finger at the clock.

**"How dare you not move you smelly time telling machine that smells like pork? Finish the day! Do it for ZIIIIM!"**

Zim paused in his rant, realizing that the class was staring at him.

**"I'M NORMAL!"**

Dib groaned.

**"Do I even have to say anything at this point?"**

End of chapter two! Sorry about the short chapters. I'll try to make longer chapters as soon as I learn how to use page break. Anyway, review or be vaporized. BYE!


End file.
